


Wind and Rain

by Actually_a_Dragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Blood, Dark, Feels, Hurt, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Suicide, No Happy Ending Fest, One Shot, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rain, Rating May Change, Sad, Sad Ending, Short, Short One Shot, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Tags May Change, WTF, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actually_a_Dragon/pseuds/Actually_a_Dragon
Summary: This is just a little thing i wrote at ~2:30am...and it got sad.
Kudos: 3





	Wind and Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Okay that's my first ever english work and my first ever AO3 work.  
> English isn't my first language and it also is written @ after 2am on my phone and completely unedited.  
> So, please point out any mistakes?  
> Here you go<3

He sat on the edge of the roof, staring down into the darkness.  
His legs hung down and his feet got pulled down because of his shoes.  
His breathing was even and quiet, but it felt like it was stuttering and wet.  
The tear tracks on his cheeks had dried and pinched his skin.  
He wanted to lift his hand and rub them away, but his arms wouldn't move.  
It didn't matter anyways.  
The thin sweatshirt jacket didn't manage to keep him warm in such a cold night, especially together with the light wind that didn't feel like a lot, but after a while it would sneak into every little area you tried to keep warm.  
And you wouldn't think anything of it, after all it was just such a light cold breeze.  
But then suddenly you would be cold, and you couldn't do anything to get warm again, because it already sneaked everywhere.  
That had happened to him too when he got on this roof, after a while he had shivvered and his teeth had clacked.  
But he was long past the point of caring.  
He would get goosebumps and he wouldn't move, and they would go away and they would come back.

It was too dark to see anything down there where he was staring, but the light pollution was still strong enough so there were only a few stars visible at all.  
It started raining, small droplets that later would grow a lot bigger.  
The soft fog it built would later become a heavy blanket, it would hug him and care for him, it would try to cushion his fall.  
And it would wash the blood away, even if he would never know.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh well.  
> That got WAY darker than what i expected...  
> If you ever feel like you want to do something like that, please remember that there are people who will help you.  
> I love you<3
> 
> (I might go over this in a few days to clear everything up a little, but i'm not sure)


End file.
